


hold me and love me

by ynmnsoulmates



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Bang Chan is Jimin's Brother, Bullying, Cha Taehyun is Jimin's Dad, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups Being an Idiot, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Heavy Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jihoon broke up with soonyoung, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, M/M, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, for the sake of their happiness, it'll come soon, past!soonhoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: Where four popular jocks fall in love with four special students after a new music teacher enrolls into the school."how much hate exists in the world. yet, even so, hearts continue to love. even if lovers should die, even if they are erased from this earth, their love will live on forever." -l.j.h





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my drafts at Wattpad C:  
> The idea came up randomly so it kinda sucks lol

"-and!!!! Touchdown! At the final second, BigHit High has again won the championship because of the play by Jeon Jungkook and Choi Seungcheol! Well-played, boys!"

Jungkook spat out his mouthguard along with some blood and pulls off his head gear with a sigh, a smile threatening to form on his lips. Seungcheol does the same and runs to him with his arms wide open, a big smile on his face.

"We did it! Fuck, we really won!!" Seungcheol jumps on the captain and hugs him tightly, making the man fall onto his back with a laugh.

The other members come running as well, lying down on the captain happily as they cheered. Jungkook rolls his eyes at the weight laid on him, but he also couldn't help but smile.

Their coach, Cha Taehyun, jogged onto the field with his famous eye-smile. "Good job! You guys just won a really expensive barbecue from me!"

"HELL FUUC-"

"-language, Cheol."

BigHit High was then presented with the champion trophy, with Jungkook receiving it.

Before both teams left the field, they exchanged handshakes, and a few words of congratulations and playfulness. SMTOWN High's captain, Choi Minho, was the most sincere.

Jungkook groaned as he laid down on the bench, flinching at the familiar hum coming from the entrance. "Congratulations, Kook. You did it again with Cheol, playing well under the spotlight."

"Hyung, you don't sound sincere at all."

Yoongi, BigHit High Basketball Team's Captain, chuckled and pushed off the younger lad's legs before sitting on the bench, leaning his back against the blue lockers. Jungkook sat up and moved into the same position as the older, lips forming a thin line.

"S'there something wrong?"

"I don't think I'll go for the celebration. I should go help my mum with the store."

".... I saw 13 push his elbow into your ribs pretty hard just now. And you may have twisted your ankle. No?"

Jungkook then slowly looks at Yoongi with a smug smirk, "Hyung. Why are you suddenly so caring?"

"I'm a human being with feelings. Don't change the topic."

Yoongi looks at the younger expectantly for an answer, and the rugby player could only nod with a sad smile. "Yeah. Hurts."

"I can see through you, so don't hide anything from me. Anyways, I'll tag along to help. It's been a while since I have seen your mum."

"...It's been only two days, hyung."

"48 hours is-"

"-oh! Yoongi-ah, you're here!" Seungcheol smiles widely from the entrance, skipping to the pair. The co-captain sits on the bench opposite of them and dumps his things beside him, before looking at them with a guilty face.

"So... I heard Kook can't make it to the celebration.."

"Yeah well, how about you bring Namjoon along with you? He should be almost done with the team," Yoongi smiles reassuringly, as if telling Seungcheol that it's okay for him to go when Jungkook can't.

Seungcheol nods slowly but his smile then turns into a thin line, "Shouldn't you be there as captain though?"

"He can handle it, he's the co-captain anyways."

Jungkook rolls his eyes, "Hyung. It's your responsibility?"

"You're my priority."

"EW. Please don't say that again, it's weird hearing it from you hyung!"

**Meanwhile in the principal's office...**

"Mr Kwon! Welcome to BigHit High! I hope you had a pleasant ride," Mr Kwon exhanges a firm handshake and wide smile with the principal, who seemed really happy with his enrolment.

"Thank you, Mr Bang. I'm excited to start my journey with the students. It's been a while since I have been here.." Soonyoung smiles at the older man, who nodded with his smile still on his face.

"Kwon Soonyoung. Or should I say the dancing icon of BigHit High years ago? And also _the_ original delinquent of the school? I hope you have changed."

Soonyoung chuckles and waves the nostalgic memory away, "Don't flatter me! Anyways, when can I start with the students? I have so much work to do!"

-  
" _You need to take the first step to prove others wrong. That you have changed into a better man. A man who had stolen my heart - and I have stolen yours."_

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new teacher teaches them about love

"Did you hear about the new Music teacher?"

"He's hot!!"

"Apparently he's an alumni of this school!"

"Why are all the teachers here so hot?!"

"But no one beats Jeon Jungkook, Choi Seungcheol, Kim Namjoon and Min Yoongi."

"True that."

Jungkook rolls his eyes at the whispers, shaking his head in disbelief. He opened his red locker, finding his books for the lessons that day to put inside his school bag.

"Kook!" Seungcheol exclaims from afar, running to the said man with Namjoon and Yoongi calmly walking after him as they indulge into a conversation.

Jungkook closes his locker and looks at his best friend with a raised eyebrow, making the older look at him weirdly. "Wait.... Are you injured?"

"No."

"Nope, don't lie to me. Are you okay? Please say yes, I feel guilty right now."

Before Jungkook could even open his mouth, Namjoon steps in with an excited smile. "We have a new Music teacher."

"...O-kay?"

"And he's pretty good at music. Apparently he could have chosen to be a producer or choreographer. But he wanted to come back here. Even Yoongi is excited to meet him!"

Jungkook looks at Yoongi, to only see the lad nodding his head with a small smile. "Wha-"

"-I know him. He's good."

Seungcheol blinks a few times, tilting his head out of confusion. "Did he just - smile?"

"..I'm capable of smiling too."

"Damn. You're really a human!"

Yoongi squinted his eyes accusingly, "Was I never?"

When Seungcheol was just about to open his mouth again, the school bell rang throughout the whole school, and students start to head for their class, with unhappy faces and slow, sluggish steps.

Namjoon looks at his schedule and hums happily when he looks up, "It's Music now. Kook, I believe you're joining us?"

"Of course. I applied for it."

Soonyoung pulls himself into a knitted jumper as he stares at his reflection through the mirror in his office, clearing his throat as he straightens the wrinkles on his trousers. He beams himself ready when he sees no flaws, ready to leave the room but stops when he remembers something.

He smiles softly and walks back to his table, carefully lifting up the photo frame beside his monitor and gives a short kiss to the photo. "Can't forget about you."

The new teacher skips out of the room and closes the door after him, before heading to the classroom with a determined goal.

Jungkook was talking to Seungcheol on a random seat at the back, trying to convince his older best friend that he wasn't injured. "I'm really fine, hyung."

Seungcheol shushes him with a straight face and holds a palm in the air as he looks down at the floor dramatically, "I have failed as your best friend. I'm sorry, Kook-ah."

Yoongi rolls his eyes at the man and turned back around to stare at his empty notebook, tapping his pen against the page as he tried to think of any inspiration for lyrics. Namjoon was slowly and deliberately turning the pages of the novel he was reading, glasses sliding his nose.

The class was minding their own business, girls sitting on tables and talking to their friends excitedly while guys were just trying to waste time by checking out the girls. Until the new assigned teacher opens the door and closed it after him as he walks in confidently. 

Girls hurried to go back to their seats, eyes staying on the hot teacher while guys also did the same, surprisingly shutting their mouths. Jungkook tilts his head in confusion as he stared at the teacher, slowly recognising the face of talent in front of him. 

Soonyoung turns around to face the students and smiles widely as he nods his head at them, "Hello students. I'm Kwon Soonyoung, you refer to me as Mr Kwon. I am an alumni of this school and I'm proud to be standing in front of you guys as a teacher. Please treat me well!"

The students clapped for him loudly, some high-pitched squeals mixing in with the applause, making Soonyoung chuckle. "Thank you. Alright! Since this is your first lesson with me, I will give you one small assignment-"

He was cut off by loud groans from most of the students, exception of the four jocks and a few others, and he waved it away. "It's really simple! Believe me! I just want to ask all of you one question, and you guys will have to give me an answer on paper by tomorrow. Is that fine?"

When he receives responses of agreement, he hums happily and nodded. He takes the whiteboard marker from the table and writes the question in big letters on the whiteboard.

_What Is Love?_

Namjoon puts down his book slowly, staring at the question with a surprised expression. Yoongi furrows his eyebrows beside him, glancing at the male before biting on his bottom lip. Jungkook raises his eyebrow, leaning into his chair with his lips pursed as Seungcheol does the same beside him, instead with his mouth forming a small 'o'. 

Soonyoung turns around to meet the surprised eyes before him, flashing a reassuring grin. "Love will be the topic for this semester. Yes, it is surprising because it's a topic most teachers don't touch on since we shouldn't really interfere in this kind of stuff. But, I want you guys to share with me. Love is a beautiful thing, and at your age, it's so much more delicate, brittle."

"Anyone at my age or older would want to be your age again. Because at your age, love meant everything and anything..... Nevertheless! Use this lesson to think, I'm fine with all of you talking or using your phones. But, just lower your volume. You may start!" 

Jungkook looks at Yoongi in confusion, who looked back at him with the same expression. Namjoon meets eyes with Seungcheol, and shrugs his shoulders when the rugby jock whispers to him about something. 

"I have never fallen in love before? How do I do this essay?" Jungkook asks his best friends with furrowed eyebrows, making Yoongi sigh.

"I'll ask. Hold on."

"Wait what-" Yoongi quietly stands up from his chair and approaches the teacher carefully, who was minding his own business by writing in a notebook. When Soonyoung notices his presence, he almost jumps out of his seat but he controls himself by clearing his throat.

"Hey! Do you need anything?"

"..... I'm Yoongi, and I have a question to ask on behalf of my other friends at the back-" he motions at his three best friends with his thumb, making Soonyoung exclaim excitedly.

"Aren't you four the famous jocks? Something like that?" Yoongi nods slowly, making the older smile widely.

"That's interesting! Anyways, Yoongi-ssi, please do ask me."

"... If I haven't fallen in love, how do I express the emotion on a piece of paper?"

Soonyoung's mouth forms a small 'o', and he hums in thought as he closes his notebook, "Love... It isn't only about someone special. It can be about art, pets, your parents, anyone, anything. I was once asked to answer the same type of question, and you know what I answered?"

Yoongi shook his head, and Soonyoung's smile slowly turned sad, "I talked about making music for my parents, who didn't accept me for who I am until now. I'm sure you heard rumours of me, Yoongi-ssi. Mr Bang told me about your interest of music, and he assumed that you are happy that I'm teaching you."

"I'm honoured to be taught by you, Mr Kwon."

"That's great to know! How about you and your friends meet me after school later for a short while, in the school gym? I'll talk about the topic, so that the four of you can understand better?" Soonyoung waits for a response from the student, who slowly nods his head with a soft smile.

He lets the student return to his seat, and he watches how he interacts with his friends, smiling widely when one of his friends happily nods with his dimples showing. He sighs in relief and stares at the wooden table, drawing nothing on the surface.

-

_"Remember how it was during our early days? Sneaking out, hiding in the janitor's closet, running from the teachers? The thrill, the giggles, the kisses, the short hugs? How I had tried to stop you from smoking, defend you from the school officials and your parents, let you see that you didn't have to always be strong? That made me realise love during our teenage years was the best. Because we grew up together, through ups and downs and bloomed to who we are now. And it's beautiful, the most beautiful moment in our life together."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is love?

Jungkook opens the door to the big gym, letting his older friends walk in first before himself. He hums as he looks around for the new Music teacher, ignoring the tempting callings of the machines. Well, they do call him a _Muscle Pig_ for a reason.

And soon, they found Mr Kwon calmly lifting big, heavy weights with both his arms, lying down on a bench with his back arched. They immediately knew that the man was experienced in this industry.

Jungkook quietly leads the group to the teacher, making themselves unnoticed by the other users. They stood behind Mr Kwon, watching him in amusement before Namjoon clears his throat to get his attention.

"Mr Kwon?"

The man grunts in response, before slowly placing back the pole of weights onto the holder. He slides out of the bench and rubs his hands together as he stood up to face his students.

He offers them an apologising smile, "Sorry about that. I had to de-stress for a while."

"No, we don't mind!" Seungcheol exclaims and frantically motions with his hands, making the teacher chuckle.

"Alright then. How 'bout you boys follow me work out for a while?"

That's how they found themselves running on the treadmills, gaining attention from the other users, especially the ladies. I mean, who could resist a group of attractive men working out?

Yoongi huffs as he tries to follow their teacher's pace, "Why are we doing this again? Mr Kwon?"

"I'm trying to show you boys what love is like!"

Jungkook calmly speaks with a stable voice, totally unaffected by the pace they're going at, "We'll be really grateful if you could elaborate further on your point, Mr Kwon."

"... Don't you four think that you have to work for love? It's not exactly easy and calming."

Mr Kwon continues when the five of them slows down, the jocks listening closely,

"When you fall in love with someone who isn't interested, you can feel the pang of pain hitting you constantly when that someone ignores your feelings. And it's going to feel like you ran a marathon with hills when you're trying to make that someone fall for you. I felt like that, as if at some point I was going too slow and at other times, I was going too fast."

"When I was your age, I was disrespectful, dirty, messy, a bad student from what they said. Obviously, love changed me into a better person. And I'm grateful really. Have you boys tried exploring?"

"Exploring?" Namjoon repeats with a questioning tone, earning a reassuring smile from the teacher.

"Find something that attracts you, and eventually you'll fall in love with it. That's what I'm trying to say. It'll really benefit you in this assignment for the term. It might also be the most beautiful moment in your life, and who am I to discourage you from that?"

_The next day during practice.._

"5 minutes break!!" Coach Cha shouts from the benches, watching the players walk off the field but when Jungkook was just about to pass by him, he waves him over quickly with a troubled smile.

Jungkook follows with furrowed eyebrows, "Is there a problem, Coach?"

"No, not really. I just need you to help me with something, is that fine?" Coach Cha asks with a pleading look, leaving Jungkook to no option but to oblige.

Jungkook sits down beside the coach, and faces him before nodding firmly, a gesture for him to start talking.

"Well... I have a son on the cheerleaders' team- NO. Don't look at me like that! I have been trying to hide it for a while. Listen now! He's getting disturbed by his teammates because he's the only guy wearing the girls' uniform on the team. And I need you to do something about that."

Jungkook gives him a disbelieving look, "Coach. Are you telling me to beat them up? That's really unexpected from you, coach."

Coach Cha rolls his eyes and facepalms, grumbling to himself before looking at his student with a determined look. "No. That's not what I meant. Jeon Jungkook, I need you to tell them to back off."

"I have seen him coming home from practices with bruises on his arms, hips, ribs. He thinks I haven't noticed, and I don't like that because I know it's painful. I'm not confronting them because Jimin-ie wouldn't want me to get involved. So please help me. You can threaten them with your build body and position in the school."

Jungkook sighs and thinks about it for a while, actually surprised how his coach stares at him unmoving, probably because this is his only option left to protect his son.

Eventually, he agrees before his teammates comes back onto the field. Coach Cha lets him off early so he could look for the cheerleader team.

-

_"I remembered how I was given so many opportunities to see you. I only knew your name and image from my friends. There were so many awful stories about you. I should have known, that meeting you earlier on would have given us more time to love."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook meets his new source of interest

Jungkook finds the guys at the lockers' room, and to his amusement he finds all the guys surrounding someone. And boy were the comments digusting.

"Fuck, look at that ass."

"You wanna suck my dick, babe?"

"Sit on my lap, and let's see those hips moving."

"Skirt? Seriously? You kinky whore."

He sighs from the door and clears his throat to get their attention, but the comments only got more terrible and they were all starting to touch the person. It made his blood boil and his muscles tensed. How could someone tolerate all this?

Trying his best to minimise his strength, he punches the door loudly, making all of them jump slightly out of shock. They looked back at him, and they all started paling at the sight of him.

"Harassment. Sexual harassment. I could report all of you for that, and the authorities would let me get away with breaking your jaws. Get the fuck out. Now."

The boys scrambled to leave the room, while trying to avoid as much as contact with the rugby jock, which leaves Jungkook alone with the boy in the skirt. Jimin.

Cha Jimin. First-year.

The boy slid down onto his butt, against the lockers, and he hugged his knees to his chest, letting out sniffles here and there. He hid his face in his knees as Jungkook starts approaching him slowly.

"Hey... R'you okay?"

The cheerleader nods slowly, which didn't really prove anything to the jock who decided to kneel onto his knees in front of the cheerleader. Jungkook observes the male quietly, and notices how his right ankle was swollen and his knees were bleeding.

He clears his throat, "Jimin? Right? I.. I need to bring you to the nurses' office. Is that alright?"

"I-i'm fine..."

 _His voice_.

Jungkook was taken aback, and he shook his head frantically to contain his composure. "I don't believe that. I can see that you're hurt.... Is it fine if I touch you?"

Jimin looks up from his knees and nods slowly with his teary doe eyes, while looking straight into Jungkook's gentle eyes. Fuck. He was taken aback once again. He tries not to scream at how the boy looks like a _motherfucking angel_.

Jungkook calmly gets on one knee before offering a hand to pull up the cheerleader, who hesitantly holds his hand with his beautiful eyes and rosy cheeks and lets himself be pulled up slowly. Jimin winces softly when he tries to put pressure on his right ankle, and Jungkook could only calmly ( _not, he felt like his heart was going to burst_ ) hold his hand with worried eyes.

"I.. I know you can't walk. And I'm not doing this with any intentions but, do you allow me to carry you to the office? I don't want to leave you here, really."

"You don't have to.. Thank you for defending me, I appreciate that.." Jimin tries to muster up a smile, but Jungkook could see through his eyes that he was in pain.

"Everyone should have acted like that. Now, please do let me bring you to the office. Please."

Eventually, he agrees.

Jungkook pulls off his hoodie to Jimin's surprise, and asks for the cheerleader to wrap it around his waist. "This way, it'll be able to protect your modesty and I won't be touching you anywhere unnecessary."

Jimin ties it around his waist and lets it hug his thighs before he looks up to Jungkook for an answer, whether he did it right. Jungkook smiles reassuringly and nods, before stepping closer while apologising.

"I apologise, but it'll be quick."

In one go, Jungkook carries him bridal-style and didn't waste any time by immediately bringing him to the nurses' office. On the way, he didn't notice how Jimin was staring at him with adoration.

Jungkook was glad that there were not many students around because it was pretty late, but he's also thankful that the nurses' office was still open 'till late because of the many injuries the rugby players would go through at that timing.

He gently lays Jimin on the bed and gives him a sincere smile before telling the nurse what to do, "Could you update me on him? Thank you."

When Jungkook was just about to take another step to leave the room, Jimin reaches for his hand and squeezes it, making the jock turn on his heels. "Do you need anything, Jimin-ssi?"

"Can you stay with me? P-please?"

Jungkook allows the cheerleader to pull him onto the chair beside the bed, and he holds his hand softly, caressing it as he stares at Jimin's state.

"You never told me your name after doing so much stuff for me.." Jimin speaks gently and beautifully, like a harp.

"...Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook."

"Nice meeting you, Jungkook. I'm sorry for the bad impression."

Jungkook chuckles and he shook his head, "No matter what situation, I wouldn't mind. As long as you are okay."

Jimin softly giggles with his beautiful eye-smile and shook his head in disbelief, "You're actually a soft beast. Unbelievable."

-

_"When we first met, it was like I knew you had fallen for me. You treated me so nicely unlike how you usually are with the others. I regretted not loving you then, because time wouldn't have been wasted and fate wouldn't bring us to this."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol and jungkook saves someone from a gang, and cheol meets him.

"Choi! No eating in class!"

Seungcheol calmly chews on his bubblegum as he twirls a pen with his fingers, staring out the window. He ignores how the teacher huffs out of annoyance and Jungkook just chuckles beside him while he shakes his head in disbelief.

He couldn't just focus in class after hearing what Mr Kwon had told them like two days ago.

" _It might also be the most beautiful moment in your life, and who am I to discourage you from that?_ "

He pops the bubble and sighs, leaning his chin on his palm as he concentrates on watching the students at the field. He was glad the window was facing the field, because most of the time he could witness funny things.

"Cheol, can we leave the class? I... Have to check something out, might need some of your help eh?" Jungkook whispers to his best friend as he stares at the field as well, hands already putting his books into his schoolbag.

Seungcheol quietly follows, confused as Jungkook straight-out leaves the classroom with no words. The teacher stares at him confusedly, to which he just shrugs his shoulders and follows the younger male out.

He catches up with his pace, noticing how the male was tensed. "What's up, Kook? Never seen you like this before."

"I saw something. Didn't like it. Do you think we'll get punished if we beat up a few guys?"

Seungcheol gasps loudly, "Are you serious right now?! Obviously, we'll get punished! What's it for though?"

Jungkook grits his teeth as he stops in front of the field, facing a scene which he despised ever since elementary school. He looks back at his best friend as he drops his schoolbag onto the ground, "Bullying."

He immediately approaches the scene quickly, leaving Seungcheol lost and confused. "What..." He mumbles to himself as he also follows his best friend's action.

They ended up protecting a guy with a camera, from a gang whom seemed pretty interested in ruining the guy's day. The duo managed to leave them a warning, with a few broken bones here and there, nothing serious.

"Ow, my fucking lip. Hey, are you okay?" Seungcheol asks the victim nicely, whom looks up at him with squinted eyes. He notices how the guy couldn't see properly, and looks around for a pair of glasses while Jungkook was sitting on the ground with a bruised cheek and bleeding knuckles behind him.

Finding it easily, he lifts it up and helps the guy to put it on. "There you go! Now, can you-"

_Maybe he's blind. Because he didn't notice this beauty right in front of his eyes because holy shit-_

"I'm fine.. Thank you, Seungcheol right?"

"Y-yeah.. How did you know?"

The guy smiles and lifts up his camera, "I took pictures of you and Jungkook for the school's magazine before. And besides, your squad is known around the school."

"Nice... What's your name, anyways?" He asks as he offers a hand to lift him up, letting the guy hold onto his hand and pull himself up from the ground.

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook gets up onto his feet as he acknowledges Taehyung's presence with a nod of his head. "Let's go before Seokjin hyung finds us."

"I'm already here! What the hell happened to you three?!" Seokjin shrieks as he jogs to them with a frown, his badge glistening against his left chest.

"Nothing."

"You do know that practically the whole school is watching you through the windows?" Seokjin pointed at the classroom building, Jungkook glancing before snapping his tongue out of irritation because the older was right. Even the teachers were clapping for them.

Seokjin sighs before shaking his head in disbelief, asking them to follow him to the nurses' office. Along the way, Seungcheol couldn't stop pestering Taehyung, whom answers shyly to his questions. Jungkook was quiet, gaze on the ground as he walks behind the three of them.

Jungkook and Seungcheol got treated quietly, with Taehyung staring at them with his head titled while Seokjin was on the phone with supposedly Namjoon. When the nurse was just about to mind her own business, Jungkook stops her with a grip at her wrist.

"I can leave now, right?" The nurse opens her mouth to disagree, however Jungkook smiles softly and lets her go.

"Just for a while. I'll come back after meeting Jimin, you remember him? Yes?"

The nurse understands his intentions and dismisses Jungkook, warning him that she'll report his absence if he doesn't come back in 20 minutes. Jungkook thanks her profusely before exchanging a look with Seungcheol and leaves running.

-  
_"Remember that one time when I had gotten bullied by other students? The scene is still vivid in my mind. But, it wasn't about me getting beaten up. It was of you saving me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feelings grow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting from next chapter, the angst will come in slowly.

Jimin whimpers in despair as he tries to keep in his cries, covering his ears with his small hands to block out the harsh words and furious knocks on the stall door. His heart was pounding in his left chest, and the world was spinning around him as he hid his face in his knees.

He didn't know how long had he stayed in that space, but not even a few minutes took Jungkook to find him.

"-min! Jimin! Are you there?"

He whips his head up to look at the door, cries stopping when he hears the familiar voice, his knight in shining armour.

Jimin stands up with sniffles and opens the door carefully, bottom lip trembling when he sees Jungkook with his cheek blooming red and purple in colour at one spot.

"J-jungkook?"

"You're fine now. Don't worry, I made sure they understood the consequences and-" He was cut off by Jimin running into his arms with a whimper, and Jungkook's heart aches painfully when the cheerleader sobs into his broad chest with his arms tight around his torso.

Jungkook allows himself to hold the boy around his waist tight, nuzzling his face into the younger's fluffy hair. He wanted to protect the boy always, never leaving his side.

"H-hurts..." Jimin gasps for air as he cries, making the quarterback soothe him down by rubbing his back in circles and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

It took a while for the cheerleader to calm down, but Jungkook remained patient (it was the first time ever in his whole life) and could only offer his warmth as a way of comfort. He didn't mind, of course. For Jimin, he really didn't mind.

It wasn't a bother, he felt as he watches Jimin with adore written on his face. Jimin leans his chin on the broad chest displayed and sniffles cutely as he meets eyes with Jungkook, whom chuckles deeply.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, thank you Kook.." Jimin smiles adorably, with his chubby cheeks and eyes crinkled at the sides, and it makes Jungkook's heart beat wildly in his left chest.

He only hopes that the younger can't hear or feel it.

Jungkook hums as he stares at the cheerleader's facial features, heart clenching tight in his chest when he sees those beautiful eyes looking at him innocently, "Jimin?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever skipped class before?"

Seungcheol hums as he lays on the bed, head leaning against his right hand as he observes Taehyung, who was talking to the nurse. He happily chews on a bubblegum and pops a bubble as Taehyung turns around.

Taehyung goes to sit beside the bed and smiles at the famous student, whom raises his eyebrow, "Thanks for saving my camera! It really means a lot to me..."

It took a while for Seungcheol to answer, but Taehyung didn't find it weird as he waits for a response.

"...... You smell like candy, did you know that?" Seungcheol grins handsomely, making Taehyung blush slightly.

"O-okay... Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely. Did you know I love candy?"

Taehyung feels his breath catch in his throat, eyes wide with his cheeks warm as he looks at the famous player whom hums a random tune as he stares at blank space.

The photographer clears his throat and stares at his lap as he plays with his hands, not knowing how to continue the conversation.

"Don't let people tease you again, though. Photographers are cool, especially when they smell like candy..." Seungcheol speaks as he observes the sight outside the window on the wall, chewing on his bubblegum.

Taehyung smiles at that and nods, not noticing the sudden eyes on him when he slips out a giggle, "Okay."

-  
_"I got so upset with you afterwards because you got suspended for a week, again. I had visited you everyday at our beautiful treehouse, because you couldn't go home to your ungrateful parents. I miss those times, when we had hidden ourselves from your parents when they tried to find you. We were always in the closet, and were too close to each other. Always. It was so easy to fall in love, just like that."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon and yoongi comes into the picture

"Namjoon-ah!"

Namjoon whips his head to the side to see his older best friend jogging to him with a wide smile. He returns the smiles and waves happily, "Hyung!"

Seokjin stops to continue walking with his younger best friend, humming in thought as he hugs his books to his chest, "Remember that one guy I told you about?"

"Yeah, was it Jaehwan?"

"He asked me out on a date! Can you believe it?!" Seokjin whisper-shouts as he jumps in joy, making the younger male chuckle deeply.

Namjoon shook his head in disbelief, "Hyung, you have very important exams coming and that's all you can think of?"

"Come on, Joon-ie. I have liked him for a while now, at least let me have my moment!" Seokjin whines with a pout playing on his lips.

Namjoon just nods calmly, making his best friend erupts into giggles and squeals. Seokjin kisses him on his cheek in the heat of the moment and quickly walks backwards with a beautiful smile, "I have got to meet him now! Thanks Joon-ie!"

As he turns around and starts jogging to meet his crush at some other place, he doesn't see the younger male gazing at him with hurt in his eyes. Namjoon sighs softly as he starts walking to the front gates again, ignoring the many eyes staring at him as he walks by himself.

He knew what unrequited love felt like, unfortunately.

It isn't hard to fall in love with someone as perfect as Seokjin. They have been best friends for a while, alright, but Namjoon started feeling _things_ in the second year of their friendship.

He exits the school compound with a hand in his pocket and gazes back at the school for a moment as he thinks about something. Namjoon starts walking again when he finally collects his thoughts, chewing on his bottom lip as he finalizes something,

"It doesn't hurt to hide my feelings longer, right? He's gonna graduate soon anyways. I won't see him anymore then."

Jungkook grunts as he tries to pull the weights along with him while he's running. He's been going at it for a while now, and his legs and hamstrings are starting to burn.

Yoongi watches him silently from the sidelines, arms folded against his chest as he sits on the grass and leans against the bleachers. Sometimes, he would take the time to silently observe Jungkook's workout.

Knowing how much Jungkook would push himself, Yoongi didn't wanted him to get hurt.

He tries to ignore the many squeals coming from the entrance, girls didn't know the boundaries obviously. He knows how much Jungkook hates it when he hears annoying sounds when he works out, but neither of them can do anything about it.

Jungkook unties the rope around his waist and let it flops onto the ground as he walks to Yoongi with furrowed eyebrows. "How did they know about this?"

"Word spread around. You would know how busybody everyone is in this school anyways," Yoongi monotonously replied with a calm expression, as Jungkook squeezes water out of his water bottle into his mouth.

The younger male sits down beside the older and they sit in silence, only the sounds of water squeezed out from the water bottle heard and the gossips of the girls watching them.

"Where's Seungcheol?"

"Cheol hyung went home, he has to take care of Chan."

Yoongi's mouth forms a small 'o' and he nods in understanding before he changes the topic with a smirk, "So... I heard about this _Jimin_ dude."

Jungkook groans at that and puts down his water bottle with force, "Did Cheol hyung tell you?"

"He definitely did. Told me how you had skipped class with Jimin and the nurse wanted to record it down but he _begged_ for her not to. Who is this Jimin anyways, huh?"

Yoongi watches as Jungkook thinks about the answer for a while, the younger male sighing deeply when he doesn't manage to collect his thoughts, "I don't know."

"I'm only there to save him from bullying-"

"-ah. Knight in shining armour? Sounds just like you, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and shakes his head in denial, "I feel things."

"Yeah?"

"When I shouldn't be."

Yoongi hums in thought, getting up and patting any grass away from his trousers before he starts walking away, "Well. At least you have someone that seems to like you back."

"How would you know, hyung?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes!" Yoongi shouts back from a distance as he ignores the curious looks from the fangirls, leaving Jungkook alone in the field to think.

-  
_"But everything started going downhill."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suspicion arouses  
> -  
> lmao i missed out this chapter im so sorry guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating much because of National Exams ><

He stepped inside the school, walking calmly and ignoring the curious looks as he proceeded to the principal's office. He had a stoic expression on his face, and his back straightened firmly, not even flinching at the noises and stares.

He had a black suit on, hair slick and waxed to dominate his stubborn hair. His glasses sat nicely on his nose, and his hands were behind his back throughout the journey to the room.

Yoongi, who was taking things out of his locker, notices the man's presence and immediately he recognises who it was just by looking at his outfit. He smirks and shakes his head in disbelief, "He dares to step back in this school? How unbelievable."

He knocks on the door of the principal's office and enters when he hears a _come in._ Mr Bang looks up to meet his eyes and instantly, he gasps loudly, "Mr Lee?"

The said man smirks as the principal stands up with a unstable posture, possibly surprised that Mr Lee came to the school without notice. "Hyung-nim, it's been a while."

"How's the school without my supervision?"

Yoongi sighs as he holds his laptop firmly in his arms, checking to ensure that his locker is locked shut and he starts on his journey to the studio that he uses frequently on a daily basis.

It was at the end of the hallway at the highest floor of the building, knowingly to the students that, that part of the school is haunted. Yoongi didn't think so ever since he attended the school, because he found the studio looking shining as ever when he got curious in the first-year of school.

He practically _owns_ it; he frequently cleans the studio when necessary since the cleaners were too scared to go in there. He might know part of the reason why they believe so, but he might be wrong so he has never assume anything.

Rumours are unconfirmed words, and the internet can only provide some information to a limit.

He whistles to a random tune as he opens the doors to the studio room, only to see Mr Kwon sitting in front of the piano and touching the keys with a sad expression.

Yoongi raises his eyebrow and stops whistling, closing the door after himself and approaches his music teacher with furrowed eyebrows. "Mr Kwon? Are you alright?"

Mr Kwon jolts out of his thoughts and lets his hands fall back to his lap as he smiles reassuringly at his student, "Yoongi! Hey! Yeah, I'm fine!"

Yoongi nods slowly, making himself comfortable at the table as he switches on the monitor and connects his laptop together to the producing machine.

Mr Kwon watches quietly from the piano, somewhat amused that Yoongi wasn't scared of going into the room, "You're not scared?"

"No, why would I be? Mr Kwon, I don't believe in rumours that are not relevant to me. In fact, I think it's ridiculous," Yoongi speaks his opinion as he arranges his things on the table.

Mr Kwon goes to stand beside his student and watches in amazement as Yoongi sets up his producing machine orderly, as if he had done this a million times. "You like producing, huh?"

"Love it. Do you, Mr Kwon?"

"I know someone who does actually," Mr Kwon smiles softly as he meets eyes with Yoongi, eyes crinkling at the sides which makes Yoongi smile in return as well.

"Have you started on the assignment?"

"Yes... I explored yesterday, and I got inspired.." Yoongi softly says as he looks back to his screen, not noticing how Mr Kwon watches him with a knowing grin.

"By what?"

"Who. By who. He's a good dancer, for sure."

-  
_"You know who I'm talking about, right? Our biggest nightmare."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in depth of yoongi's inspiration,  
> seungcheol and taehyung meets again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry omg im reposting this because i missed out a chapter

"Dancer?" Soonyoung asks with a knowing smirk, making Yoongi cough into his hand out of embarassment.

"He was good and I was attracted to the beauty."

Soonyoung hums along, making Yoongi more flustered as he continues on talking, "Please don't find me weird. I swear I'm not a creep. I just happened to see him dancing at the other end of this level and he was dancing to a song that I have never heard before so I got curious and went closer to hear better but I only could stare in awe because his dancing was really-"

"-you're rambling."

Yoongi clears his throat and rubs his nape with his cheeks flushed red, "Sorry."

Soonyoung shakes his head in disbelief and looks at the screen with a soft smile, "I don't judge anyone, really. I have learnt from my past."

"Oh.... And! I saw _him_. In the hallways. It might concern you.."

Soonyoung raises his eyebrow questioningly and looks at his student with a confused expression, whom looks back with a straight face, "Who?"

"Mr Lee."

Soonyoung sucks in a tight breath, " _Oh_."

Seungcheol chews on his bubblegum quietly, hands in his pockets as he walks down the hallway with his earbuds in. He ignores how the girls were staring at him with excited expressions, having no mood to entertain anyone.

He might have fought with Jungkook about something silly, and he decided to leave their lunch table to head to the field for some fresh air.

Jungkook could vent out his anger by talking to Namjoon, so he's okay with moving out of the way.

He enters the field with a sigh, messing up his hair with his fingers as he ruffles it here and there. He looks down at the ground as he walks, not wanting to meet eyes with anyone.

Until he gets stopped by a pair of clean shoes coming into his sight.

He looks up, only to see Taehyung slowly putting down his camera with a gentle smile. Seungcheol pulls out one of his earbuds and asks with his voice breathy, "Candy boy- wait, no. Taehyung?"

"That's me, are you okay?" Taehyung asks with a pout when he notices the dull look in Seungcheol's eyes, not noticing how Seungcheol starts to soften at the concern displayed.

"You smell like strawberry candy today," Seungcheol says with a small smile playing on his lips, making Taehyung blush slightly.

"Is that a compliment?" Taehyung shyly asks as he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, hair growing long enough to become a mullet.

Seungcheol nods reassuringly, flashing a handsome smile which makes Taehyung flustered as he clears his throat to hide the reddening blush on his cheeks. "Follow me?"

"To?"

"I'll show you. Do you trust me?" Seungcheol whispers as he offers a hand for Taehyung to hold. He waits patiently as the younger stares at his hand in thought.

Taehyung nods and gently slides his hand into Seungcheols', letting the lad interlock their hands together as he starts moving them to somewhere else.

Namjoon sighs as he massages his temples, not really getting what Jungkook's trying to say, "So. You're telling me, that he doesn't get why you're saving Jimin all the time?"

"Yeah! Isn't it ridiculous?!"

"But he has the point that you don't even save him from such situations too."

"And that's because I think he can handle them himself!" Jungkook protests with his eyebrows furrowed, making Namjoon sigh again.

Yoongi wordlessly joins their conversation as he sits beside Namjoon, sighing when Jungkook grumbles to himself. "Something happened again?"

"Seungcheol got jealous about Jimin, so they fought."

"Ah, as expected of the school's beloved needy prince. You know he needs attention from everyone, especially his bestest friend?"

"Yeah, but I can't be there for him all the time..." Jungkook says with a pout, softening when he thinks of how Seungcheol had reminded him that he'll act on reflex just like a kid.

"Anyways, just apologise to him and he'll do the same. You know how he looks up to you since he doesn't get any attention at home, except from Chan. Display such traits, and he'll act the same. Understand?" Yoongi says, making Jungkook sigh softly and nod slowly.

"Where's Seokjin hyung though? Haven't seen him for a while.." Jungkook trails off as he looks around the room, stopping when he sees Seokjin giggling into Jaehwan's neck.

"Oh. I didn't know about that.." The other two lads follow the direction of his gaze. Namjoon feels his heart stop when he sees the scene, letting out a short breath as he looks away immediately.

Yoongi notices, but he doesn't say anything.

-

_"We used to hide from him at school by going to our secret place. Remember? The secret place that was so hard to find, but worth it when you see the view?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok meets yoongi!  
> seungcheol seems off when jungkook approaches him

Yoongi throws the empty water bottle into the dustbin as he walks down the hallway towards the studio room, stopping on his tracks when he hears a familiar tune playing from another room.

He quietly walks towards the room with his hands in his pockets and peeks into the door ajar, feeling an uncommon smile growing onto his face when he realises that it was that dancer again. Yoongi watches the boy for a while, before getting an idea to start a conversation by offering water.

He quickly takes big steps towards the studio room that he uses to grab an unopened water bottle for the boy.

"Hey."

The unnamed student quickly turns around on his feet, not tripping over his feet like how others would. His face was of an expression that showed surprise and confusion, as Yoongi walks in without an invitation.

"Come here often?"

Yoongi couldn't help it but notice the boy's facial features and felt himself swoon internally, liking that his face was soft and sharp at the same time. The boy smiles cheerfully in response, "Only started this routine recently."

Wow, even his voice is jumpy.

Yoongi passes to him the water bottle, smiling softly when he receives a small _thanks_ and goes to observe the interior of the studio of the room. "I have never stepped inside here before."

"You're always in the other room, aren't you?" Unnamed boy asks softly with his smile not disappearing, making the other male slightly flustered.

"You noticed?"

"I can't help it when I hear music from that room too! Those samples are really nice too! Uh, I'm Jung Hoseok!" Hoseok offers a hand to shake with a bright smile, letting the other male shake his hand with a similar smile.

"I'm Yoongi, Min Yoongi. And, I like your dancing too."

Hoseok grins widely at that and thanks the upperclassman loudly, making the lad more flustered. They didn't know that this was a start to a new relationship that will eventually bloom. Once the challenges have been faced.

Seungcheol lazily bites on the apple as he stares ahead at the field, alone by himself once again. Taehyung had told him that he couldn't make it today because of some issues. Like a gentleman, he didn't ask further about it to make the male feel more comfortable with him.

He still hadn't talked to his best friend, since he has been avoiding the places that Jungkook always goes, judging from his memory work. Seungcheol wasn't petty, he just felt slightly upset. Okay, maybe more than he should.

"Hyung! You better not run again!"

Ah, speaking of the devil.

Jungkook roughly crashes into Seungcheol's side, who doesn't seem that bothered about it, and looks at his best friend with a huff. "You're still mad?"

"No. I'm so peachy."

"When you're not chewing a gum, it means you're upset. Hyung, you can't lie to me..." Jungkook smiles sadly as he watches the older get up and throw away the apple into the dustbin nearby.

"Let's talk later, okay? I'm tired, just, let me rest for a while.." Seungcheol looks back with a reassuring smile before walking away. His back seems so lonely which just makes the younger male feel more guilty.

Jungkook groans, "Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst is coming yalls


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mrs jeon w namjoon  
> namjoon w seungcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit plain because;
> 
> 1) i wrote everything in one go  
> 2) im just taking a break from studying so my momentum of writing is like hHHhhh

Namjoon sighs as he finishes the last sentence on his essay, saving it so that he could proofread it later before he goes to bed. He takes another bite of his skewered spicy rice cake, humming happily as he switches off his laptop.

Mrs Jeon cheerfully bids goodbye to a customer who seems more than satisfied with the food, making the woman giggly. Namjoon watches her with a soft smile, "Have you eaten yet, eomma-nim?"

"I did, darling. Don't worry about me! You, however - continue eating, eat until you can't walk!"

"I can't possibly do that... What if the food runs out?" Namjoon gasps dramatically, laughing along when Mrs Jeon bursts into laughter and wide smiles.

Mrs Jeon goes to give Namjoon more bowls of food and sits in front of him with a sigh, "I heard Jungkook-ie has a boyfriend."

Namjoon freezes with a skewer in his mouth as the elderly continues talking, "And he hasn't introduced him to me yet! How unfair!"

"I- you're mistaking something, eomma-nim. He's merely a close friend to that guy!" Namjoon whisper-shouts after he swallows down his food, making Mrs Jeon tilt her head.

"Really? Yoon darling showed me photos of them hugging, I don't think that intimacy really calls for friendship only!"

Namjoon shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, eomma-nim. I don't really interfere; I can only do so much for Jungkook and his love life."

Mrs Jeon hums and nods, "Understandable. Where's your boyfriend then? The pretty one!"

Namjoon chokes on his food, pounding on his chest as he takes big gulps of water from his cup. He swallows everything and takes a deep breath to control the quick beating of his heart, "That's my best friend, eomma-nim."

"The eyes you have around him doesn't really convey that, darling."

"He has a boyfriend, a really nice guy.." Namjoon tries to ignore the pain in his left chest as he tries to smile to reassure the elderly, but she could see through it.

Mrs Jeon frowns, "Unrequited? That hurts a lot, Namjoon-ah."

"....Yes, eomma-nim. I know, but I can't control who I fall in love with. Love is merely a force of nature, be it between any gender."

Mrs Jeon smiles at his words and breathes a sigh of understanding, "Visit me frequently, okay? Eomma will comfort you with home-cooked food and love!"

Namjoon chuckles at that and nods firmly, "Of course, eomma-nim. I'm really grateful for the hospitality."

"Anything for my boy's friends!"

As they indulge in another conversation about education (wise words given by Mrs Jeon), Seungcheol enters the shop with his schoolbag hanging off his left shoulder, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

Namjoon notices him immediately, "Came here to eat the food again?"

Seungcheol's face lits up at that and goes to greet the pair at the booth, before Mrs Jeon excuses herself to the kitchen to get some food for the new customer. The younger replaces her seating and sighs as he places his bag besids him,

"I'm still avoiding Jungkook."

"I can see that, judging from his whines yesterday.." Namjoon offers a small smile, before feasting on the bowl of cold buckwheat noodles.

The younger male watches him quietly, taking bites of the rice cakes here and there before Mrs Jeon comes back with his own bowl of noodles.

"Thank you, eomma-nim!" Seungcheol exclaims happily at the sight of his food, making Mrs Jeon giggle.

"No problem, dear. Now, let me cook for you some classic _tangsuyuk_! I know it's your favourite!"

Seungcheol starts munching on his noodles, as Namjoon starts talking again, "He does seem to be hopeless nowadays. Are you sure you want this to still go on?"

The younger shrugs his shoulders, making the older male sigh, "Anyways, how's the love assignment going?"

Seungcheol hums in thought after he swallows his food, "Great, I guess? The producing is getting pretty emo though."

"Huh. I wonder why."

"Don't know," Seungcheol shrugs again, and they embark in another moment of silence to finish their bowls of noodles.

A few moments later, the table was filled with empty bowls and plates, clearly indicating that they have eaten to their fullest.

Seungcheol leans back into his seat and stares at the table emptily, "Taehyung seems to be pushing me away, nowadays."

"What? Really? I thought it was going well? Your friendship, I mean."

"He's hiding something from me, of course. But I won't push him to tell me, I'll just wait I guess.."

Namjoon nods approvingly of his decision, "That's better than mourning to yourself about your non-existent love life."

"... True, but that kinda hurts hearing it from you, Joon."

"Oh, yeah. I kinda forgot that we are both in a similar situation."

"Precisely."

-

_"I'm sorry that I'm crying; just the mention of his existence makes me feel somewhat like a disappointment."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Remarks and criticism are welcomed.  
> Hugs and kisses xxx


End file.
